


Building Castles

by stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: Charles imagines a future.
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Building Castles

“What exactly are you doing?” he asked when Winchester hooked a long leg around him and used it to draw him tight against him.

“Max, if I intended some sweet form of debauchery, there are about twelve other positions I would try first. I’m just trying to keep warm.” He snuggled against him. “Then again, perhaps this could work…”

“I’m going to regret this, but it is freezing and maybe it will warm us up. If you want to tell me all the things you’d like to do, I won’t stop you. Call it an early Christmas present.”

My, but this was an exciting change... “You know, the showing would warm you faster than the telling, Max.”

“You’ve got the only green light you’re getting tonight, Charles. Use it or lose it.”

“Hmmm. Well, I’m afraid the words will be a pale replacement…”

“Making excuses already?”

“Not ‘tall. Just gathering my thoughts. It is difficult to know just where to begin. I don’t suppose you’d help me?”

“How?” He sounded terribly suspicious. 

“This verbal conjury will work best if I have some specifics to ground it. You won’t let me kiss you, of course, but if you did chance to give in and give me permission, where might such an encounter take place? We’re rather starved for romantic surroundings.”

“It’s your fantasy.”

“Indeed, indeed. And I fully intend to do, ah, the heavy lifting. Nonetheless…”

“There aren’t too many private spots,” Klinger agreed. “And none I’d let you talk me into.”

“But at least one that I could happen upon. The supply tent it is.”

“And how would you get rid of the supply sergeants, if you don’t mind me asking, sir?”

“Bribe them silly of course. You’re more than worth it.”

“Alright, so we’re in the supply tent and you make your move. What’s to keep me from giving you a clipboard to the face?”

He felt Charles’ laughter vibrate through him. “Please. You give me no credit for subtlety. Yes, we are in the supply tent. However, you don’t know I am there, which provides me with an opportunity to indulge in a favorite pastime.”

“Tiddlywinks?”

“Watching you. Those humorous little dance steps you do... the way your thoughts show on your face... the cut and cling of your clothes.”

Klinger rolled his eyes up until the last remark. It was hard to resist a guy who not only noticed your stitches, but praised their neatness! He sort of hated himself for saying, “And then?”

“Why you would see me, of course. And, unfortunately, you would stiffen up at the sight, concerned about what I might say, the unwanted flattery with which I would tire your ears.”

“So what would you say?”

“I would tell you to be calm, that I won’t say the things you so obviously wish me to keep quiet about. Though how I’m supposed to see you day after day without telling you that you’re lovely, I don’t know.”

“You really do think that?” Klinger asked, responding to the sheer sound of him.

“Don’t you? You’re the only bit of hope and color in this awful place.” 

It was a nice compliment. “I might let you kiss me for that,” he admitted. 

“In fantasy or reality?” 

“Fantasy. You’re too pushy in real life.”

Charles thought about correcting him; wrapped around him as he was, there were many things he would have liked to push the Corporal towards, but he didn’t want to lose what he had (even if he had only gained it by virtue of a double up order resulting from low fuel oil). “Am I correct in that you are urging me toward a subtler approach? I will woo you in whatever manner you wish. Just tell me how.” 

“I’m urging you toward quitting,” Klinger said, trying to find a warm pocket for his frozen fingers. 

“Why?”

“Does it matter?”

“Of course! Perhaps your objections arise from something I can amend.”

Klinger sighed; he was being elected to the office of smashing the man’s hopes (again) and he didn’t like the job. “They don’t, Major. You shouldn’t be with someone you’d hafta change for anyway - haven’t you heard that?” 

“Then there is something that you would have me change.” 

“No. Go to sleep.” 

“Please, Max? You could at least let me try. If I cannot change it, then I cannot, but you know what you mean to me. You must by now.”

This finally made him turn. “ _You_ don’t know what I mean to you because there’s no us. There can’t be. You’re just mixed up, Major!” 

Charles stayed calm in the face of this outburst, then shook his head. “Maxwell, I am a very deliberate person. It took me a considerably amount of time to approach you because I wanted to be quite sure. I assure you that the one thing I am not is ‘mixed up.’” 

Klinger did not know how to fight this gentle declaration. When Charles took his hands, he allowed it. 

“I hate that my affection can make you sound so anguished,” the Major said after a moment. “I will keep quiet from now on if it will comfort you.” 

Klinger sighed in his arms. “Major, what do you see for us? I’m an immigrant kid without any education. I’m poor. I’m no good for you. Any future you think we have - that’s just building castles in the air.” 

“We’re 2.6 miles from the front, lovely. Castles in the air are all that any of us have. What you are neglecting to consider is that I have wealth and determination enough to put foundations beneath said castles - if you will consent to live in them with me.” 

He sounded completely serious.

“You’re going to take me home to Boston?” the question came out almost as a sneer. 

“Of course. What did you think I intended?”

Klinger didn’t answer, but Charles saw it in him anyway. The declaration of peace or withdrawal or whatever had come… and he was alone again, free to return to Toledo to take up a solitary life. 

He pulled him closer then, as if to imprint sense onto his skin. “Darling, no! Why would you ever imagine such a bleak thing? What have I _ever_ done to indicate that, having won you, I would submit to the pain of doing without you again?” 

“You didn’t have to do anything. It’s obvious, isn’t it? Someone like me doesn’t belong with someone like you.”

“It isn’t obvious to me. You belong in my life by virtue of my care for you. But if you can see no way for me to exist in yours…” He released him. “Then I will give you up.” 

“Major, what could I do in Boston except for be a burden to you?” 

“Whatever you wish, I imagine. You’ve gotten quite good at designing. I have a sister with connections in the world of fashion journalism. She would be delighted to help you realize the Klinger Collection. You’ll have your GI benefits, so you could go to school. Even if you did nothing, I assure you that I would not count you a burden. I can lift you easily enough - and support you more easily still. I adore you. The only thing I wish you to be is mine.” 

“You do a nice speech when you want to.”

“One of the perils of too much education. Dare I ask if it worked?”

Klinger snuggled back against him. “I’ll live in the castles if you really want me there.” 

“We will outdo every fairytale ever told,” he predicted. “With you, I’m getting my prince and my princess alike.”

“I do look good in a tiara,” Klinger agreed. 

“Wait ‘til you see yourself in a diamond ring.” 

For _that_ , Klinger decided, he could kiss him in real life. 

End!

  
  
  



End file.
